


Love is a Tricky Thing

by Katcher



Series: Bananun Prompts [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct continuation of Our Little Secret. I had a request to continue that as well as one where Mary falls for Lana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Tricky Thing

After their encounter in the office, the two of them met regularly after hours. A few weeks later, they were in the middle of one of those meetings in the patient’s dark little room. Lana panted hard as Mary ground her knee into the woman’s center. She’d wasted no time in entering the cell and pinning her to the wall. 

The nun bit sharply at the neck in front of her and Lana let her head fall back hard against the wall behind her. She ground her hips down into the knee under her and groaned before locking eyes with the blonde letting her know that she was close.

Mary got the hint and ran a hand under the drab little dress to find the patient’s core. She wasted no time in plunging two fingers into the woman and heard another guttural moan come from the woman. Lana breathed hard and screwed her eyes shut as she felt the orgasm coming and her body writhed as Mary ran a thumb over her clit. Her walls clenched tightly around the fingers and she rode out her orgasm.

Lana opened lust filled brown eyes and met the smirking yellow ones before her. She leaned forward and placed her forehead to the woman’s shoulder before she turned her head and dropped a small kiss to the nun’s neck. She immediately felt Mary stiffen and pull away. Lana looked up at her to see a torn expression on the nun’s face.

“Lana, why do you do this? You know that I can’t love you. We’ve talked about this,” Lana nodded and looked down. She felt a hand under her chin and her face was lifted to look at the woman. “I can’t love you. But for some reason, this damn woman in here does. And I’m feeling that too,” Lana let a little grin grace her face and looked to her expectantly. “Ugh. I hate when you do that with your face. Damn it. I’m going to get you out of here. And then we’ll discuss this love thing.”

“There’s nothing to discuss. I love you and I know how you feel. But thank you. I can’t wait to leave with you.”


End file.
